The mission of the Gene Expression Array Core Facility is to facilitate implementation of the latest methods in gene array technology in the research conducted at the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and University Hospitals of Cleveland (UHC). The Core currently operates an Affymetrix GeneChip Processor and reader, prepares and processes samples, acquires data, and provides analytical services. The facility also assists with experimental design and provides consultation services to aid in selection, development, and utilization of appropriate data mining tools. The Core offers technical assistance and advice on all aspects of this new technology and sponsors a Users group, which meets regularly to review results in order to develop the most efficient exploitation of available microarray approaches. The Director and Manager conduct seminars to explain to new users the advantages and limitations of gene expression array technology. The Core also offers consultation to individual researchers to assist them in deciding whether expression microarray methodology may be brought to bear on their particular research questions. Further, the facility offers assistance in writing portions of grant applications which pertain to the use of gene array technology and provides letters of support to be included in grant applications.